1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor light emitting diode (LED) has strengths as a light source in terms of high output, excellent light efficiency and reliability thereof. Therefore, research and development to allow for use of an LED as a high output and high efficiency light source in back light units for display devices and various illumination devices has been actively undertaken.
In order to enable such an LED to be commercialized as a light source for lighting, there is a need to increase light efficiency and reduce manufacturing costs of LEDs while providing high output. However, when increasing a rated current in order to increase speed of light in LED chips having the same area in a high output light emitting diode, light efficiency may be deteriorated due to an increase in a current density, and deterioration thereof may be accelerated due to a heat emission of devices.
On the other hand, in order to relieve the defect described above with respect to a current density, increasing an area of a light emitting diode chip may be considered, but it may be difficult to implement a uniform current density with respect to an entire area and to expect a high production yield.
A method for solving the aforementioned defect may be provided in which an epitaxial layer for an LED grown on a single substrate is implemented as a plurality of LED cells through an isolation process, and the plurality of LED cells are interconnected with one another. In this method, however, since an area of the epitaxial layer removed in the isolation process is increased, an effective light emission area, that is, an area of an active layer, may be significantly reduced.